In an electric motor with four or more poles of small-sized magnets, brushes cannot be arranged in the same number as that of the magnets due to a problem of layout in many cases. In such a case, an opposite pole segment of a commutator needs to be connected by a crossover portion.
A rotor made up by an armature core to which a shaft is fitted and fixed and having a plurality of salient poles and a coil with winding continuously wound around each of the salient poles in which a crossover portion to the coil of the continuously wound winding is wound around the shaft once or more and is disposed so as not to disconnect the crossover portion is disclosed (See Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-180678